


Teenage Nightmare

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare.  Written for the prompt: nightmares





	

Callbacks had become a courtroom and Kurt was the one on trial. He stood center stage with one bright spotlight pinning him in place.

“Did you or did you not disparage the music of Katy Perry on the afternoon of October 16th?” The prosecuting attorney looked and sounded like Blaine. The jury was filled with Blaine clones wearing Dalton uniforms and the judge was Blaine in black robes.

“Objection!” Kurt’s lawyer in the form of Mr. Schue shouted, leaping to his feet dramatically.

“Overruled!” Judge Blaine shouted, banging his gavel on the desk.

Schue slumped into his seat and shuffled papers. From the audience, another Blaine smiled and took a selfie.

“Answer the question,” Lawyer Blaine demanded. He was looking extra-gelled today and his face was unflatteringly red and splotchy from shouting.

Kurt wanted to answer, but when he opened his mouth, not a sound emerged.

“As good as a confession!” Lawyer Blaine shouted. Without warning he burst into the chorus of “Teenage Dream”. The jury Blaines joined in as did the judge and then the audience. It was a wall of Katy Perry sound, and Kurt was sure he’d be crushed by it. Frantically he motioned for Mr. Schue to do something.

“Girl I’m Gonna Miss You.” Schue fake rapped the Milli Vanilli song with a great deal of enthusiasm and somewhat less rhythm.

"I’m toast," Kurt realized. He tried backing slowly away, but the Blaines were closing in. Kurt knew they’d never resist the lure of a stage. His only hope was to try and escape in the confusion.

As the first Blaines climbed to the stage and Mr Schue’s rap trailed to its' sad conclusion a sudden burst of sound stopped them all.

“Baby Got Back!” The Apples descended in all their mismatched glory. Adam led the way, bare-chested, and wearing his signature beanie

“Roar!” The Blaines went on the attack but the Apples drove them back with booty shaking so powerful that it knocked a few of the nearest Blaines to the floor.

As if released from a spell, Kurt stepped forward and belted, “Being Alive!”

Overpowered on both sides, the power of Perry faded, taking the Blaines with it, until only Judge Blaine remained.

With Adam at his side and the Apples behind him, Kurt advanced to the bench, wrenched the gavel from Judge Blaine’s grasp and brought it down decisively.

“Case dismissed.”

With Judge Blaine wailing piteously, Kurt, Adam and the Apples marched out into the streets singing their epic Sondheim mashup.

+++++

“Kurt! Kurt, wake up.” Kurt blinked up at a worried Adam.

“You were singing Sondheim in your sleep. Were you having a nightmare?”

“It was at first,” Kurt said after a moment’s consideration, “but it turned out okay.” Kurt yawned and settled easily in Adam’s waiting arms. 

As they drifted back to sleep, Kurt murmured, “The Apples should do the epic mashup at Callbacks and you should be shirtless.” He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

::end::


End file.
